My World without
by nashaee86
Summary: A Story of two driven people trying to make a difference in the world, how their polar ideas clash against one another's. Kaoru and Kenshin must fight for their own goals but what happens when Kenshin finds out that his only true Goal is to win Kaoru's heart? How can he love a single mom fighting against the state for revolution? will her Best friend Misao hold the key to it all?
1. My Dilema

"This is Misao, she is working at the animal shelter and owns 3 cats. Boots, Rowin, and Aries. Her best friend is Kaoru Kamiya the Owner of the Shelter. Over the past year the Shelter has gone into debt by not following the state regulations for euthanizing animals not adopted. Getting them both legal penalties and no relief for the additional costs of keeping the animals healthy. With the big city cranking out more abused and abandoned animals every day the girls are overwhelmed and now the City has chosen to sue them.

Following the case and prosecuting the shelter is Himura Firm. Kenshin is the top lawyer there his father started the company and having been raised as the successor he only handles the high blue blooded cases. When he was not in his office buried in paperwork. Right now what we are looking at is a Slaughter. These girls have no representation and Jail time for trying to help save lives seems rather absurd to me. Chancellor is there not another way the Shelter could gain and opportunity to save the animals?" The Chancellor tightened his grip on the pencil, it's pliable wood and graphite snapped and small fragments of dust floated down onto the cherry stained wood table. "Forgive me Master Saito." The attorney bowed and let herself out of the office. Saito had had his eyes on Kaoru for a long time and yet she had cleverly evaded him and with her unmatched cunning found ways to delay his pursuits and gain her own advantage. She had left him with no choice but to use the heartless money hungry scoundrel Himura. With regret he would shatter her dreams only to offer her his hand in order to receive her ultimate dream.

Kaoru spread out another king size bed sheet and wept. The lifeless bodies were stacked like firewood and there were at least 8 barrels full of both cats, dogs, and birds. All these animals that she couldn't save, these animals who sole purpose was to love and be loved. These poor animals whose last moments were with a stranger and filled with fear and endless moments of pain. Her tears could not replace the hole and ever growing shards of glass that ripped away at her heart. So much death, So much pain and all because Humans were gluttons. Their sins beyond repair, Pride, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony all these things gave way to the bountiful excuses she heard when families would bring their pets to her shelter, or any shelter. "I can't take care of them anymore; I'm moving and can't take them with me; I don't have time for them anymore; I didn't think it would get that big." Her weeping intensified, she had been doing this for 5 long years, fighting with the state, she lost her home and now stayed in a room at the shelter. Her nights consisted of 3 hours of sleep, what she wanted to prevent the kennel cough and warm the animals up to humans so that they would be more likely to find homes. Her favorite companions were Lucky and Bruce. Lucky was a recovering abuse victum. Because he was deaf and his owners didn't know it they beat him regularly and brought about his blindness. So now he could not see very well and was deaf. After his first 72 hours the state demanded he be "put to sleep". Kaoru fought them and even though the dog was not socialized she Adopted him and tended to him day and night, stimulating his eyes because he couldn't hear, and loving on him, giving him treats for his kindness to her and now he was the one love of her life. Bruce was a Cat, loving and never quiet, he was a bengal and very talkative, his owner could not afford his medicine he had cancer and even though it was curable the owner had no way to pay for the surgery and the following care to keep him stable. Kaoru found no reason to let the cat go just because of Cancer, the animal was no different than a human child. Innocent and loving life. Her children her babies, She shared them with her 2 children who were the Sun in her dark world. They fought very hard to raise money the past coming year to break them even and now she was finally going to be able to get the reservation and turn it into a rehab and home for animals without owners. A retreat and program to help fight overpopulation and study new ways to effectively spay and neuter animals in turn preventing most diseases and cancers.

Misao wiped her forehead. The animals had all been groomed and placed into the padded rooms to sleep. Here most of the animals were not in Kennels, but they were given rooms and once they had socialized well enough with other dogs and the staff they were allowed the pens. They could as a group or 'litter' sleep on padded pet beds and freely eat and drink. There were doggy doors that led to troughs and turf areas that made them feel like they were outside. The cat areas had litter boxes and a Catio area so that they felt they were apart of the world too. Misao knew Kaoru's pain all too well though. Her children had suffered alot when Kaoru's first husband died, their father. He was told there are ways he could be saved, that if he had a fighting chance they would take it and make sure that he could come home. Kaoru knowing the feeling of waiting her children crying over their father the one they loved so much, How he never came back. Explaining to them why; telling them that because she could not take care of him, because she hadn't done enough they lost him devastated her life as a whole and she left veternary medicine and swore that if she couldn't make a difference in peoples lives by educating them she would make a difference in the little things. She would take back the way people are allowed to decide their responsibility and take back their right to a person or animal's life. Misao had been there that day when she came into the room; Tonight was a night like that. Her beloved friends were slaughtered and she could do nothing, She had to leave because she would perish if she had bore witness to the nightmare. A Tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled sadly at Kaoru. "The kids know we love them and they are all cleaned and ready for bed. Me and the boys would like to go for drinks and ice-cream if you think your ready Miss Kaoru."

A Hand touched her shoulder and Kaoru felt warm love burn her lightly. "Mmm. Ok, apologize to my sons please Misao, tell them I'm getting cleaned up and if you'll lock up I'll meet you at the car. I'm talking to the agency in the morning from here on out there will be funeral services in honor of the animals and an obituary mounted on the wall when customers walk in to drop off their animal or come to adopt. We are going to make a difference."


	2. The Firm

Kenshin Sat at his desk. There were bins full of papers stack and rubber-banded at 150 pages each. He tapped the bottom of his pencil along his lower lip contemplating. He knew all the protocol for this case but something about it bothered him. The owner of this shelter had no assets, they had already been stripped. She used to have a successful career as a vet, but now she lived in the Shelter no better than the animals dropped off there and she still fought for the animals instead of herself. As he looked over her file more he found something quite interesting.

"Sano! Come in here..."

He called out, his friend and colleague showed up his hair touselled to the side and long sullen bags under his eyes. Kenshin looked at him from the corner of his eyes and scoffed. 

"Well if you didn't stay up all night drinking and fucking random girls you wouldn't be hungover."

His words were cold and harsh but Sano smiled regardless. His friend knew him better than anyone and his parental worry made him feel better.  
"What is it my friend."

He sat down next to Kenshin and rubbed his eyes and forehead. Kenshin leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh.

"ugh ok... I think it's time for me to make a few calls. Sano you up for a day of eavsdropping?" Kenshin closed his eyes a grin from ear to ear plastered on his face. Sano slouched as if his whole agenda had been ruined.

"With this hangover?... I don't much have a choice."

Megumi closed the door of the suburban and the sound of her heels tapped along the floor. The sound of Tsubame and Yahiko's laughter fluttered about. Kenji leaned against the wall and acted as though he were the bad kid in school which made Megumi laugh.

"Boys! I'm so sorry I'm late had to deal with the kitchen staff this morning and ended up firing a few. But to make it up dinner tonight is on me... Come lets go see your Mom and Misao."

Megumi stopped at the foot of the stairs looking up at the large public school the boys went to from 7 to 5 everyday because their mother could not afford to let them go back to their private school. Her eyes grew heavy at the thought of the adversities Kaoru had faced just this year. Yahiko smiled and Kissed Tsubame good bye, winking for some hidden joke between the two of them.

Kenji acted as though he were disgusted by their show of love for one another. . Megumi ruffled his hair as he walked by her.

"So Kenji did you meet anyone today? That you liked? Your always telling me how much you hate this school."Megumi viewed him from her rearview mirror.

"I don't want to talk to you and Why didn't mom come get us the Shelter closes at 5 she should have been here."

His arms were folded his long raven hair curling around his face showing the accents of his father. Yahiko inhaled the air his chest puffing out.

"Kenji! Mom has so much on her plate you should be grateful she even remembers you. Your like a shadow always quiet and a worse image than what you actually are. Shut up already if your gonna be negative. Megumi did mom get a chance to go by the reservation today?"

Megumi continued to watch the rode and she didn't speak. "Yahiko I think you should apologize to Kenji..." Her words struck him like a dagger. The ride the next couple of miles was tense and quiet. Megumi's radio in the Suburban didn't work so she cracked the windows so the boys could hear the wind, some slight chatter and the other cars passing by. It seemed to calm them. She focused. The reason for not answering Kenji or Yahiko was that their mother had been served today for her court appearance. Two Gentlemen had delivered it while she had been grooming a doberman, Thankfully Misao had been the one to recieve it but apparently they were snoopers. Wanting to inspect the place as if looking for something that wasn't there. It made Kaoru uneasy and she had retreated to the cellar with the construction crew to work on the new crematory. At last they arrived in front of the restraunt. It had a sweet introductory sign very simple white lettering on a black tarp. Christmas lights wrapped around the iron gates and some outdoor seating available. The sun was just beginning to set and Megumi loved the feel of the cool weather.

"Well boys would we like to eat here and outside tonight?" Neither one answered her but then as if loneliness had kicked them they asked for their mother, not wanting to eat at all. Megumi slouched and called Kaoru begging for her to spend the time with her kids and get out of the depressing Shelter. Such words awarded her a lashing from Kaoru But only on the subject of the Shelter being depressing. Kaoru agreed that she would meet her boys in 30 minutes and Take them to the Reservation for dinner. She apologized and Megumi couldn't help telling her how absurd she was being.

Kenshin folded his arms behind him and walked next to Sanosuke.

"I don't get it. We spent almost all day at that Shelter and all we saw were happy friendly animals. Why are there so many? Surely they would get adopted no problem."

Sano looked at the park full of dog owners and children, a small churro dealer and ice-cream truck were there. "I don't think it's the shelter itself. I think it was the rules and guidelines. I read in the report one of the main reasons that we are working for the State is because Kaoru has threatened to sue the State with Negligence and Cruelty to animals by exposing the practices done by local federally regulated shelters. How they do not check the backgrounds of Families and how there are no records of how many times families have returned their animals. Only when the Shelter adopts them out, Also Kaoru is fighting against the 72 hour law passed about unqualified animals. THe ones who don't get adopted when the shelter is full and how they are killed after their first 72 hours there." Kenshin paused for a moment

. "Wait... How do you know all this?" Sano stopped as well and looked back at Kenshin. "Its in Kaoru's opposing statement. Her arguement against the state."

Kenshin had spent all day looking for some dirty little secret but the truth of the matter was his client the state was the one with the secret. Now he was going to have to see for himself if it were true. He was going to need to see proof because if it's there then it's his job to make it dissapear or to find a way to discredit it. He wasn't the best in his business for nothing. Sano watched as the wheels in Kenshin's head started turning and knew that the Heartless Lawyer was back. He was not happy about this case. He had read over Kaoru's statement and the whole thing made his stomach sick. He didn't want to help the state but seeing as he was just one man and his law firm defended the state he had no choice. If he could he would do anything he could for Kaoru. Her dream was beautiful and logical, she deserved it; not to mention she was right. The animals who Humans choose to invite as equals should have a right to be honored in their death and a chance at life. Her exact words in her statement that he would never forget were: 'You wouldn't take an innocent Child to an Orphanage then say to their mother's if he isn't adopted in 3 days were going to have to kill him. So why do you do it to animals?' Her point was made crystal clear, a child wouldn't adjust in 3 days to strangers how can the system expect animals to. Sano hadn't noticed the rapid pacing he had been doing jumbling his feelings and thoughts around like he had. Kenshin caught him off guard with his stare of determination. Startled, Sano jerked back.

"Damn Man! You scared me! You gotta a death wish or somethin?"

Kenshin Smiled. "You could say that. I have an idea but we can't do anything till tomorrow are you with me? I'll tell you about it in the car..." Sano sighed and they were off.


	3. Unexpected Meeting

Kaoru watched as the Headlights of the Ford Explorer and Megumi's stressed out expression greeted her in the driveway. She smiled butterflies in her stomach knowing her kids were going to be coming out of that car. "MOM!" They yelled and without a second's hesitation she opened her arms and they held each other. "Oh boys how I've missed you." She kissed their heads and ran her fingers through their hair. As tough as they wanted to seem they melted everytime they met their mother's arms. "Kenji hasn't been good at school and he was a jerk to you in the car."

"shut up Yahiko. Your making out with Tsubame like you and her are married or something. And you know that mom wouldn't approve!"

Kaoru's eyes widened as the boys started revealing their secrets trying to best one another. Kaoru looked down at them with love in her eyes. Megumi had ordered at that restraunt and started to set up the food out of the to go boxes they gave her. Eagerly they sat at the wooden table made by Kaoru's husband. Smiles all around the table.

The sound of Keys and a turning lock brought all the cats heads up. Misao crept through the door of her apartment and flipped the switch to the kitchen light. Her shoulders were aching, she had cuts and slashes all along her arms, her back had small deep puncture marks. Life at the shelter really carved her up. Her cats did their usual sniffing and interviewing of Misao's added playmates smells and then proceeded to love on her and purr excessively. Boots was her Female cat. Long haired Tortoise Hair can with white on the tips of each of her paws. She loved to sit in your lap or curl next to you, purring just in your presence. Then there was Rowin the Man of the house. He was her overwight champion of the world. He was a short hair Calico. At first she wanted to name him Koi because he reminded her of the Fish but then his noble behavior she couldn't resist calling him Rowin. He always found somewhere to perch and keep his knightly eyes on her. Then there was her baby. Newest addition to the family. Aries. He was quiet until she came home then he followed her around the house rubbing his scent all over her legs, playing with her socks and trying to dive into her shoes. He was her entertainer. But tonight they could feel her sadness and they all did their routines and brought a smile to her face.

Not wasting much time settling in Misao placed her tv dinner in the Microwave and waited to hear the joyous beep telling her it was ready. Kaoru had given her the night off so that she could see her kids and Misao could leave some of the animals before she adopted anymore. Misao had adopted all her cats from the shelter and she had only been there a year. Misao had met Kaoru purely because her Uncle was her husband. They had been family and connected in a way opposite to everyone else. Misao's family blamed Kaoru for her Uncle's death and Kaoru had none of her family here. She had moved to make Uncle happy and then he was gone so quickly. The beep resounded and Misao grabbed her enchilada plate. Trudging to her couch she turned on a music channel that played symphonic songs with a techno twist and bobbed her head while she loved on her cats and ate her food. She picked up her phone and looked to see if she had any new messages or calls that she needed to check back on. To her surprise she had one missed call from her mom and then a text from her phone company reminding her to pay her bill. She really didn't want to hear what her mom had to say but the icon on her phone wouldn't go away until she did, so she called her voice mail and placed it on speaker.

"Hi Misao, it's your mom! I was calling to see how your doing? Wondering how your date life is. Haven't heard from you since last month. I know there are alot of things going on at that shelter and I wanted to make sure your still ok. Give me a call I have someone I want you to go out with, He's a darling young man and I think your going to like him; He has money and he can take care of you so Call Me!" The sound of the answering machine cutting her off gave Misao a feeling of relief.

Aoshi Stood on his balcony looking out across the city. A warm towel around his neck, shirtless feeling the night air and his long soft black pajama pants keeping his body temperature balanced. He owned many things but his life was lonely. His quiet nature and cruel attitude pushed most women away and he knew how he was going to be that was not going to change. But with all his power and wealth he wanted warmth and everything to him besides work felt empty. He met a woman at work today who went on and on with his assistant Sojieno about her daughter and how she couldn't find a man blah blah blah. Now he was going to have to escort some girl to a movie or dance or party with his Assistant because the guy was a complete wreck when it came to girls. Running his fingers through his hair he walked to his bedroom and turned on his record player listening to subtle blues and big band style songs.

Morning came fast for everyone. Kaoru laid on the california King mattress her son Kenji wrapped around her and Yahiko sprawled across the bed balanced by a thread it seemed. The sun is what woke them from their slumber and the sound of birds chirping. Kaoru moved as quietly as she could from her son's grasp and stretched. Still in her clothes from the day before she went to the house's shower area. She hadn't checked the plumbing here yet. She shrugged her shoulders and turned the knobs. There was a choking sound at first and then Water came bursting from the shower head. Brown dirty water. Kaoru shook her head and walked away hoping it was just from the dirt in the pipeline and not raw sewage. She couldn't afford to do much to this place. With the lawsuit costing her money in court fees and the Shelter in debt to her ears she wondered how she would get by. Misao had already gone three months without pay because Kaoru just didn't have anything to spare, she felt horrible for letting her friend down. All of this, everything seemed to be falling apart ever since her husband died. Kaoru sobbed softly and placed her hand on the door frame. Kenji awoken from the soft sounds of his mother walked out of the room, happy and content only to see her sobbing. With a sad smile he hugged her, "He's always with us mom... One day your going to have to forgive yourself... Especially now..." Tears ran down his face but his voice held hope and love for his Mother. "Kenji...Thank you. ... Your my everything, you and your brother... without you... I couldn't go on..." She wiped the tears from her face and his, then with vigor anew began to roam the reservation making a to do list of repairs and finding some way to get the boys breakfast.

Kenshin rose stretching his arms around a random woman's body smiling and feeling masculine. The night before had been good to him and today he knew would be full of excitement. Looking at his watch he decided to call Sano. The tired PIC answered sounding still half asleep. "Sano are you awake yet?" Kenshin asked amused.

On the other line Sano cursed himself for not turning off his phone last night. "Yup, I am now. I'm guessing you want to meet at the place we talked about." The silence on the other line confirmed. A girl chuckled and Sano felt a knot in his throat. "You know women mess up the best of plans you know that Kenshin?" And before he could response Sano hung up. Sitting up he watched as 5 minutes passed as if seconds and he looked around his tiny apartment. One day he would break out of this rut and amount to something. He looked back at his phone. There was a text from Megumi. He hadn't heard from her in months. Curious he opened it. "Hey Sano! I've been meaning to get back to you. The restraunt has been working me to the bone. I didn't want you to think I was blowing you off I'd love for you to come up here for Dinner sometime and hopefully tonight. I'm celebrating with a dear friend of mine and I'd love for you to be there. Lots of Kisses. Bye!" He hadn't realized he was smiling or the fact that he read the same message over and over as if to make sure it was really there and not some draft he'd forgotten to erase while fantasizing. With a chuckle he went into his closet and picked out a khaki colored shirt and some long dark black slacks with dark brown pinstripes on them. A chocolate colored belt and a bronze Tie, but after looking over it all he decided the Tie was a bit much. He walked out the door and headed to the old Animal Reservation used by the zoo.

Misao opened her eyes, her cat boots asleep on her chest and Aries across her arm with Rowin at her feet. Wiggling free of them she stretched. She was ready to start her day. She showered the feel of warm water caressed her aching body sore with stratches and puncture wounds. The refreshing smell of her body wash and hair wash. The softness of her fluffly towel mat and Towel she wrapped around her. She would call her mom before heading up to the Reservation to help Kaoru, she had rented a mower for Yahiko to mow the grass and she brought a volunteer from the Shelter to work with her and hopefully Kenji on setting up the play areas for the cats and dogs. Alot of these things that took up space in the storage areas would now be moved so that it could be used soley to store huge amounts of food and water for the animals, along with toys and medical supplies. She was very excited. Kaoru had taken the news of the Lawsuit with great stride and the crematory was almost finished. Misao gasped. On the thought of the Crematory Misao had forgotten to set up the design for the Obituary and Memorial poster. Kaoru had to wait on her Disclosure and History Waiver until after the lawsuit because they were considered violations of privacy at the moment. Which of course she thought was absurd. Your taking in a life, your accepting responsibility finding out what kind of person you are will determine if your fit. Misao placed the ego waffle in the toaster and dialed her mother's number.

"Hi Mom its me!" She smiled.

"Hi honey! Oh my goodness your free tonight right? I want you to meet this young man he is sooo wonderful. He's your age and so educated you'll love him I just know it. You need a break from that crematory you call work. " Misao shook her head.

"No mom I'm not free tonight, in fact I am helping with the Reservation with Kaoru today. If you'd like you can come and see what we got. It's over 140 Acres of land, It's almost half the size of town. It used to belong to the city zoo but they don't use it anymore so they sold it to us and gave us sponsorship should everything go through." The joy in her voice overpowered her mother's negative comments. "Either way if I wanted a love life I'd have one mom. What makes this guy so great? His Money? You know I don't care about money..."

Her mother was quiet for a few moments then spoke: "No Misao it's the fact he's a nice boy your age with a promising career and good morals. I thought you could figure out the rest, I'm not trying to date him you know." Misao blinked. She was taken aback by her mom's response but none the less she was uneasy about it. "I guess I can try to meet him mom, but It's not at Date! What's his number I'll text him and see... when he's available." She paused. The sound of meeting a man rattled her. "Ok are you Ready? Its 817-312..."

Aoshi arrived on the Freeway, he was always the first one at work and this morning would be no different. He drove a porsche convertable. A metallic black sleek body and the most up to date technology so that he could work no matter where he went as well as enjoy his music. Suddenly his blue tooth system notified him of an incoming call from an unknown number. Aoshi answered. "Aoshi Kiyomori CEO of Takuzumi Advertising Who's calling?" The voice on the other side made no noise at first. "Look you called me so you might as well tell me if this is the wrong number I don't have time for pranks or stupid kids." Then the voice coughed and spoke. "Sorry Sir, My mother gave me this number... I was looking for a Sojieno Oojima. I'm guessing his work number is all she had... I apologize for intruding." Aoshi cut her off. "Are you that girl he's supposed to be dating?" The other line was silent. Aoshi smirked; he must be right. Go figure another young dumb money hungry slut after his assistant this time thankfully. "Well I'm his boss, you want to leave him a message or you need something else?" His tone was suave and quirky now, feeling at ease, almost devilish wanting to toy with the girl for sport and to be able to bring some playful hell to his assistant. "Um could you just have him text me, I'm gonna be really busy today so I don't know if I'll actually be able to talk to him I'm working on a Reservation today making it ready for renovation." Aoshi made a sharp left turn below the was curious, she sounded educated, and like she had her head on her shoulders. "Let me ask you. Would it really be worth it to leave him that message. If your too busy for him now and you haven't even met him it's just some lead from your mom why are you bothering at all?" His ego laughed thinking he had her. That she would make some false lie to show she wasn't after his assistant's money.

Misao looked at her phone in confusion. This guy's boss must be desperate or old, cuz he sure does ask alot of personal questions. Then she thought back to how her mother emphasised how this gentleman made alot of money. She giggled. "Look, I usually don't have time to date and so my mother wants me to try him out. I'm humoring her not him, which is why I'd rather talk to him before I do anything. If you can give him my message I'd like to see if he's even my type so that I don't waist the time. And if you think it's his money I'm after then you can tell him that because Money is the least of my desires much less needs." Moving the phone from her mouth Misao patted herself on the back for mouthing off to this guy. She wondered what his reaction might be and if he would actually give the other guy her message. Then the fear of her outburst affecting the reliability of the message struck her. She quickly brought the phone back to her ear. "Well will you give it to him?"

Aoshi sat at the red light in disbelief. No one had talked to him that way and he liked it. It was refreshing and not to mention clever. Perhaps this girl would be good for his assistant. Then he smiled as he heard her confirming with him he would deliver the message. "Sure I'll give it to him." He heard the relief in her voice and the Light turned Green. "Where's that reservation your working on Maybe I'll send him by there..." Misao blushed and moved a stray hair from her face. "Uh... it's the old zoo Reservation sir... He doesn't have to come by I mean I won't be all dressed up and I might be covered in dirt I would much rather start off on a good foot." Aoshi laughed. "We will stop by and bring you Lunch. Least we can do for such a clever girl." She didn't respond so Aoshi ended the call. Something about her, about that call... Today would be a good day. He felt alive.

Sano looked at his watch and Nudged Kenshin who was wearing a sports blazer with a sleeveless shirt and slacks. Sunglasses and his hair tied back in a low ponytail. "Look someone's coming." The two guys sat up straight and prepared to show their cepeina... Misao pulled up in her jeep and getting out of the car looked curiously at the same two gentlemen from the day before. Misao had decided to where some shorts and a black tank top. Her lean legs showed greatly and her toned thick full figure was quite pronounced. Her hair was braided into low pigtails and she had hiking boots on with a hat to block out the sun. Her skin was a creamy cinnamon. "Can I help you gentlemen. Kaoru got your letter and she complied..." Kenshin stepped forward first. "We have a court order to search the property for any evidence showing foul play against animals making sure that this place is up to code for use by anybody. Including humans, heard that she doesn't have a place to live, with two kids that's not very responsible. If she can't take care of them why would the state believe she can run an entire facility." Sano bowed before the young lady. "We would just like an opportunity to see these goals she's been talking about making sure she's not taking advantage of the system..." Misao frowned at the both of them.

"Well then follow me... I'm here because today her son is going to mow and a friend of mine will be here after class to help us set up the rec areas. Me and her Son are working on that this morning. They volunteer..." Misao shoved her way past Kenshin knocking him off balance. He stumbled slightly. She walked quickly her breasts bouncing with her eager steps. Kaoru was inside the house working on the piping and plumbing to get the water to run freely throughout the House area and the Shower was up and working thanks to her. Kenji using a towel to dry some of his hair bumped into Sano's chest as they forced their way around the house. Kenshin was truly looking for any little bit of evidence to show Kaoru wasn't stable mentally to take on the task she was using to fight the courts, along with checking for any medicines that would be used to put the animals to sleep. So far he had had no luck. When began walking back to the front of the house he noticed long tan legs and a full figured woman bent over hammering boards into the floor. Sand paper in a box not too far away. "You must be... Kaoru." His words were slow and he watched closely. "Yes I am... I'm guessing your the asshole arguing with me on behalf of the state." She didn't even stand to speak to him. She laid in another nail and then rose up turning her head to glimpse him. Her white polo dusty and most the buttons open due to the heat. Her onyx hair was up in a ponytail and her baby strands along with some of her bangs were popping out every not and then adding a very sexual look about her. She went back to the wood and began sanding it, her body rocking back and forth, nicely arched and enticing. Kaoru was very modest, she knew she had a body to flaunt but as a mother she thought more about covering it up and getting shit done. Sano said nothing while Kenshin appeared to drool invisibly. He thought about her arguement. "tell me what your planning to do with this place. Since you have no representation I can't see why you'd wait for a lawyer." Kaoru smirked. "Fuck you and that Red Headed Dickhead. I'm not gonna give you ammo to use. You people lie and twist shit around because you have the state paying you like high dollar whores, making you do exactly as they say or even your job is on the line. I can't imagine how easy it must be for you..." Kaoru wiped her brow. She really wished she had water.

"I read your report miss Kamiya. If the state is fucking up wouldn't you want to tell us how." She stopped. "Easy... In every manual for Shelters which talk about the federal regulations it states that if the animal does not adjust within their first 72 hours they are put to sleep, If they develop any kind of sickness after that time it's cheaper to 'put them to sleep' than pay the vet, If there is no more room and a pair of kittens come in,the kittens usually get adopted faster so the older ones gotta go. Saves space, time, and money, if people didn't want it to happen they should have sold the animal themselves. That's your state laws for you. If you think they get a funeral or any kind of recognition when they die your wrong. The shelter cuts all ties with the families so that they don't have to tell them they were killed because then the family can believe whatever they want to. I stack bodies on top of bodies every week because the system wants me to stack animals in a cage where they eat where they shit and they don't get much interaction and that those conditions are suitable enough for those animals to warm up and become friendly. Tell me... you want more?" Kaoru was standing now her hands on the counter, her bust and cleavage held in tightly by her shirt, her face down to hide her tears and red face, with white knuckles she allowed a sniffle to escape. "I want to end all of that. I want to create a system of love and a home away from home. The state doesn't want to fund it because I would shut down all the Shelter and revolutionize how agencies are run. They would also be held accountable to any of the families who demand recompense for the loss of their animal even though they transferred their rights. They feel this is supposed to be a place safe for their pet. Not a home of butchers." Sano held his head down. His feelings were very involved in this case, His best friend may not understand the way he did but that was due to the fact he's always held it in. Kenshin stood there, his face void, almost spaced out. He was absorbing her words, and little did she know but he was recording her. One more thing he could use in court against her.

Kaoru walked over to Kenshin. "Why are you here? To Torment my dead husband some more. To take his dream and rip it apart. He wanted a place for both people and animals, where they could find a friend and a purpose when they felt there was nothing left. A place to love and be loved by someone or something. That's what I plan to do. If that's a crime then feel free to arrest me. I won't be locked up for long." Kenshin wanted to make a snide remark but something in him kept his voice mute, and even though he opened his mouth to say it nothing came forward. He looked at Sano in surprise and Sano smiled.


	4. The first Debate

Kaoru raised a brow at Kenshin. He turned back to look at her and adjusted his shirt. "So I see that your making this place livable. So I will see you Monday in court and we'll see how strong you are then..." Their eyes met and her fiery anger lighting up her Icy eyes, and his eyes amber gold locked on her with a determination Sano had never seen before. They stayed staring at eachother for minutes. It seemed they didn't realize the time passing between them and then Misao walked passed the room a box of tools for the shed in her hands. She had wet dust on her cheek that looked like the charcoal used to intimidate football players. Her pigtails frayed and messy her black tank sticking to her tightly. "Kaoru? Is everything ok in here?" Her voice broke the trance and with her hands on her hips she nodded. "Yes, these gentlemen were just leaving, will you make sure to see them out. I imagine I can't trust them to just leave." She snuck a glare at Kenshin. With a sigh Misao's arms began to shake. Suddenly a young man swooped up behind her and helped lift it and shift it to the nearest counter.

"Here let me help you." His voice was soft and sexual. Full of cunning and intellect. Misao paused and let the moment collide with her senses. His chest was strong his arms thick with large muscles but not too large like a body builder. His pelvis touched the small of her back and she blushed feeling a thickness quite present but not hard to the touch So obviously it was limp and quite surprising. His stomach was toned and his legs were warm and softly inviting. Altogether his presence emanated desire. "Are you ok? You look dehydrated..." Misao turned slowly and straightened her back slightly. His hair was short and his bangs curled around his face in perfect harmony for his sharp devious eyes. His high cheek bones gave his sultry shadows that added to his allure. Misao felt swept away as if in a dream she didn't speak for a moment then this coy man remarked. "I see your that dimwitted girl for my assistant, I should have known you were dumber than a box of nails. Go figure your phone talk is good but your people skills suck miserably." Misao no longer dazed but frustrated changed composure completely. "Hey Listen here you egotistical moron. I have plenty skills but they aren't gonna be wasted on some pretty boy who gets all his money from mommy and daddy. Bet you haven't worked a real day in your life..." The hairs on Aoshi's neck stood up and his wolf like charm presented itself as he began to bark insults out and continue to bicker with the young girl. She really knew how to hit his nerves.

Outside talking to Kenji and Yahiko was Sojieno. He was a gentle hearted soul who truly wanted to find love. He had come to find that his new job attracted all the wrong kind of women in his life and he couldn't help but notice. Sojieno heard the loud yelling and knew that his boss had done it again bickering with some girl over him. He was beginning to wonder if he were Gay for him. "Lord Aoshi she's fine, what a terrible way for us to first meet. Hello my name is Sojieno Oojima." He bowed and took her hand kissing her fingertips. It was then he noticed all the cuts and scrapes, along with many scar trails. His first thoughts were drugs and depression, his eyes told all and Misao giggled. "I work at an animal shelter, it's bound to happen, if your going to date me I have to make sure we get that straight. Because I don't do drugs and I'm not depressed." Sojieno's immediate breath of relief calmed Aoshi down too. "well now, I suppose that since we've established how useless you are we can give you this food to confirm it." He was smiling, Sojieno was not. "I brought a salad, some soup and just a simple meat and crackers. I hope you like it..." Misao directed them away from the room where Kenshin Kaoru and Sano all stood. The inturruption had somehow gotten Kaoru and Kenshin side by side. After it was done Kaoru grabbed her hammer and swung it over her shoulder, Curving her hips to the side and looking back she said: "Ok boys well my kiddos are done with their activities and I have to head up to the shelter you might as well come with I have something I want to show you... About my ideal future..."

45 minutes later

They all walked through the shelter, the rooms were air conditioned well it felt nice to be in a cool building there was the soft sounds of toys and playing in the shelter, not the constant echo of dogs barking or cats whining. And there wasn't that funny mint oder either, It smelled linen clean. Kaoru advertised her billboard with her hand. "What? There's nothing on here... WHy would I care..." Kaoru scowled. "This is the Adoption board, this is where we will post socially available animals with a profile number available so that they can look them up on our website using the kiosk or at home. We plan on doing videos of them showing them in action with other animals and new people. We also want to tell what we call the Shelter story. Why the owners dropped them off and How they felt their first day. The video will show the progress made... Here is our Black board." Kaoru stopped instantly her face changed from glowing to distraught. "This is where all the animals who have died, or are about to die will be posted, their shelter story will be available too. This is to educate people on the sadness of shelters and why it is sooo important to know the commitment of owning an animal and that they are a companion until they die or that person dies. We want to stress that Getting a kitten because it's cute will not be allowed, too many times they have been returned once they are older. We have an application process that seems outrageous right now but I feel it will weed out the irresponsible and bring forth the truly good owners. Also this is where my reservation comes in." Kenshin roamed around the room as Kaoru spoke eyeing the different techniques she used in her shelter rather impressed. Something in him however wanted to break her, to bring her down to show victory. His competative side maybe, the man in him perhaps, he wasn't sure. He didn't like this feeling it left a knot in his gut.

The application is no different then when you might apply for benefits, it asks for everyone in the household, it asked about your income limitations to make sure that routine vet care can be afforded, it requires you to show proof of address, job, and income. Next they are subject to a background check which is apart of the Adoption Fee and will be credited back upon approval. If someone does not have the funds for the animal immediately but they would like to have a pet regardless there is our Leadership course. This allows them a badge and pass to the Reservation. They pic their animal and they have an obligation every weekend to take care of them, play with them, feed them, and groom them. They will also do this with the other animals to make sure that the responsibility is truly something they are willing to take on. Then they will go through a graduation. They will get a certificate that they can use at this shelter anytime they want to adopt that will show they have passed our acceptance course and they will not have to go through it again. This allows for them to learn to love older animals and not just puppies or kittens, It also helps us to stop parents from buying a pet their child doesn't really want. The interaction is limited to the weekends because there will be alot of human interaction and a bond can be formed by a human much faster than with the animal. Especially in these environments. Either way these are just some of the alternatives... The only other thing you weren't shown is the Crematory. On the reserve will be a memorial, with the animals year they passed away,all the owners will be contacted and it's a place they can visit to play their condolensces to their pet. A way I feel people can repent for their poor choices." Kenshin leaned against the front door to the storage area. "I think we've seen enough. I don't need to see anymore, Like I said see you monday." Kaoru let her body sink and she looked down. "are you truly unphased by everything I said? Do you not care? Am I such a criminal that even the facts can't open your eyes?" Kenshin shook his head.

"No I just want to beat you is all. I don't lose, just not like me. So I won't lose to you no matter what, and you've made one hell of a challenge. Thank you for that." Kaoru gasped and looked at him closer, He was smiling smugly and something about it stirred a feeling in her she hadn't felt since her husband. She cursed her body and herself for getting that way. He was the bastard trying to steal everything from her.

Meanwhile back at the reserve Misao laughed and lightly patted Sojieno's hands as they talked about young childish things. Passing playful hints to one another of their darker side. Misao was quite surprised that this man had been so generous and wonderful to spend time with. His boss on the other hand was crude and intrusive. He didn't talk much so in a way Misao found him creepy. She giggled at that, and the memory of him helping her with the tools flashed in her brain. Naturally she blushed and swiftly glimpsed at him. His eyes steel and sharp enough to cut right through her, He send tingles all throughout her. "Well Sojieno I am not gonna lie, I had a wonderful time, I really like you and I want to see you again. If you don't feel the same I'd be very sad..." She gave a puppy face at him and he smiled "I enjoyed your time as well. So lets do this again sometime. Maybe we can make something of it." Misao closed her eyes smiling and felt his lips touch hers. All she heard was the thud of her heart pounding in her ears. "Um... I..." Sojieno rose and waved goodbye to her, slowly she waved back in disbelief. Aoshi rose from his chair and folded his arms. "Well I am defeated, you and him are really quite great together thank you for your time." Misao cocked her headed and frowned, standing up she offered her hand open palm for him to shake. "Ok ..." Her nose crinkled slightly as she tried to make fun of him and her messy hair teased all along her face and shoulders making her beauty unsurpassable, her crystalline blue eyes etching their way into his. Her body curved and enticing his fingers ringing them with a desire to touch. When he had held her, her warmth... that feeling was something he had longed to have, but this was not who he wanted it from, Not this CHILD as he called her. He met her palm with his own and shook her hand. "I'll see you another day." She smiled and bounced as she rose to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Bye..." Her words as toxic to him as too much alcohol. The men left and the reserve was empty, Misao headed to the shelter to visit her companions and train them a little bit more. Today was amazing she thought. Smiling from ear to ear.

Kenshin had already left and he sat in his office books upon books trying to find a niche in the system to bring Kaoru down. So far the only flaw is her financial insecurity. Sano had left and he wondered what his friend might be up to. He wanted to head to the strip club and spend some money and feel good. Gritting his teeth he spat at the thought of her. She was the enemy in this case, the enemy full of life and fertility and beauty. He shook his head. "I need to get out of here..." He grabbed his keys to his BMW and headed to the gentleman's club. Walking in the smell of smoke and perfume entered his nostrils. The swaying and curvy motions of the volumptuos women caught his eyes, He tossed a few dollars at each and looking up he saw a Girl wrapped around the pole at the top Like a ballerina of steel she worked her way down acrobatically. He smiled and she slowly creeped towards him and acted interested and wild. For Kenshin though, he knew he could have any girl he wanted he would get this Kaoru off his mind one way or another.

Sano sat at the table his foot bouncing for he was nervous. He hadn't been out with Megumi for a while and he wondered if she even remembered he was coming, and just as that thought appeared in his mind it disappeared just as fast. In her chef's coat she came striding towards him flour in her hair and her stout red lips like a rose on a wedding cake known as her body. "Sano, I'm so glad you made it! You look like a cinnabon though with all this tan and brown." She teased. He chucked and let one finger caress her cheek. "I've missed you, hows this place doing?" He looked around showing amazement. "Well thanks to Kaoru loaning me some money I fixed it up but having to fire a few people left me behind on payments so I haven't been able to get money back to her, but that's part of why I wanted you here. Look over there." She pointed to a booth where a mother and her two teenage sons sat with her. Looking happy as could be and a mother worn out and tired loved them with all she had left to make sure they wanted for nothing. He smiled then upon closer look he realized that it was Kaoru and her boys."That's my best friend... and I wanted to ask if you could resign from the case... Because you know your wrong for defending the state."Sano blinked taken aback by Megumi's sudden request. "You expect me to quit my job?!" His voice was loud and a few customers turned their stares at them. Megumi flustered coughed and motioned for him to follow her. Sano growled deep in his throat but obliged. They headed to a small oriental bridge over a pond filled with large Koi who swam about. Leaning over the rail Megumi took down her hair and wiped the flour from her cheek. "Look Sano, Kaoru and I have been talking and sooner or later Kenshin would learn of me and then of us. This would create a conflict of interest, where as if you got out now you wouldn't become suspect late..." Before she could finish he cut her off. "You don't think I already know that?! I do, Is that why you haven't talked to me in months? This case?..." He lowered his tone and roughly ran his fingers through his mane. "Megumi I won't quit living just for a woman, no matter how beautiful..." Megumi giggled. "Then lets just have tonight... Since it will be our last Sano lets make it worth while. Sweep me off me feet like the romantic you claim to be." She flicked his chin gently with her forefinger. He smiled his head tilted and trailed her back inside...

Kenshin plopped down into the velvet lined chair, the dancer's hands on his shoulders a smug smile upon her face. He long green black hair shimmering against the red light of the room, she moved her sash to one side and let her skimpy top slide right off. He small skirt dangling by the what was left of the sash. "Himura you don't seem yourself tonight... What's a girl supposed to do with that?" She toyed. Kenshin smiled. "I don't know what you mean? I'm generous and kind as always..." Leaning over he lightly slapped the girls exposed ass cheeks. She giggled and knelt before him moving side to side with snake like grace her head on his manhood her lips purring against him, even though he was clothed it sent tingles through his body. "Skilled as always, knowing how to bring a man's body to life." The girl rose and winked at him. "Tis my profession my lord." She leaned over and threw herself into his lap. "So tell me, what is on your mind..." He sighed closing his eyes annoyed that this stranger would ask him such personal questions however considering money were involved why wouldn't she. "Well work has me stressed out is all..." The young woman caressed his hair and moved his bangs slightly. "Work has never bothered you before, to be honest your performance is quite lacking tonight." He face was pouty and her lower lip stout. He chuckled. "Ah it would so appear, then that makes you quite useless indeed." The girl gasped and playfully hit his shoulder. "Well whoever it is that is upsetting you, You should make sure they know it." Kenshin stared at the empty doorway of the red lit room and played with the idea of such a thing. Taking a fist he set it against his open palm. "Thank you Yumi. Keep your payment I have something I need to do. ..." Yumi looked at him her eyes smiling for her, while her lips stayed soft and tempting.


	5. The great Divide

Sano shoved Megumi against the wall his palm slapping against the door frame. He planted another heated kiss upon her lips and let his body press firmly against hers. She moaned against him her heart racing her thoughts scrambled. This man, she needed him,ad she had missed him. She shook her head trying to fight against the urges her body screamed out loud in that moment. She wiggled to the left slightly putting her hand in her purse and grabbing her key. One kiss after another, each more intense than the last and each one sending her body over the edge. He groaned against her wanting to tell her how he felt all the feelings built up inside of him that he could not find the words to say to her but wanted her to know. "Meg...U...Mi... let me in..." She smiled and showing him the key she spoke. "Not by the hairs on my chinny chin chin..." Laughing out loud she opened the door and he pushed forward entering her apartment and she blushed surprised by his forward desires. A little nervous now she manuvered past and shut the door. He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "I'm not a savage you know. You can tidy up I imagine I'll be ready for you when ever is good for you." His dark brown eyes kisses her green and she felt a small squeal slip away from her as she tip toed past him trying to seem calm and collected. When she got to her room she struggled through her drawers looking for some form of Kinky attire for him, something she felt would entice him , but then catching a whiff of herself decided she needed a shower. As she removed her chef's coat Sano appeared in the hall. "I didn't know it took so long to get undressed, but I guess chef's have more to wear." His smile was driving her crazy. She grinned back at him. "Well I am actually getting in the shower... care to join me? You could do without clothes to, you look like a messy tiramisu." And with that they both laughed and soon their clothes were upon the ground and the sound of hot water spurting from the shower-head echoed in the house. Sano let the water bounce off Megumi's body and absorbed the beauty of it all. Her pale skin against her dark hair, her large breasts and thin waist, all this she hid under a restricting coat for work. After getting fully wet she moved to the side for Sano to bask in the warmth and soothing feeling of the shower. He obeyed and turned his back towards her, he let the water spray against his neck and back the water flowing down his chiseled form to his ankles. Megumi stared in awe at the muscle and the dark tan coloring of his body, His chocolate colored hair and tan body was like a prized gem colored with champagne. He looked at her as she watched him lather, then he grabbed her hand and placed it to his chest. "Your much older than me why so nervous?" he asked childishly. She smiled. "What does a woman like me know to do to a younger man that is not her son?" She purred. It was then he kissed her, their nakedness igniting the fire in his loins and hers. Megumi wrapped her arms around him letting the soap and bubbles flood over her body with the water. He eased in and nibbled at her nape and let his tongue roam down to her breasts, taking one into his mouth and sucking tenderly upon it her moans joyous and well overdue. She clawed his hair and arched against his mouth filling it with her breast. Sano responded happily by taking her other breast into his hand and caressed it the warm water like a massage. He tweaked her nipples and then went farther south where she screamed, a feeling unbound burst from her and she melted before him. He took two fingers and teased her lips and clit lapping at her... thirsty for her pleasure and undeniably hard and ready to take her. Megumi pleaded then for him to stop that she needed a moment to collect herself and gain her composure. It was then she turned around and begged Sano to plunge into her womb. He grinned from ear to ear and rubbing her crack and pussy with his shaft he obliged her.

One pounding stroke after another she screamed and clawed the curtain making a few tears. Her hair crimped and curled from his grasps of it at times of invigorated thrusting. Her cheeks a bright pink and the sloshing noise that came from their bodies banter with one another could be heard down the hall, Megumi rose to Heaven and came back to earth time and time again. Sano not stopping his body wanting to fill her, embed itself upon her, make her his so that no other could lay claim. It was then when the shower was no longer feasable that he turned off the water and lifted her into his arms carrying her to the nearest bed, there he kissed her all over, retracing some of his previous engagements with her allowing her to shower his body with kisses as well and to his surprise she attempted to swallow him whole. "Hahaha..." He laughed the game more thrilling than ever. Megumi did not take offense she was too emersed in the erotica between them she only wanted to please him as he had pleased her, to bring forth his climax, to feel his release to know that she were worthy. He told her quietly to lay back, she did; then he lifter her legs and grabbed her ankles, sliding into her. His cock almost twice the size due to the different position and the areas being molested, and he had come to his full arousal. Her tight warmth wrapping around him and pulling him in. His breathing got more erratic as he felt himself go. He fell into her arms love and peace fogging his vision. Megumi smiled, this man... he was hers and he had given his all. Pouring himself and his passion the best way he knew how, she knew he wasn't very good with word but if this was his sonnet of love she was quite pleased. Laying her head back against a pillow they drifted off to sleep.

Kaoru lay in bed dreaming. It was a strange dream to her because nothing was like her reality. It startled her enough that she awoke in a cold sweat and the sound of knocking on the shelter door. Outside it had started raining she didn't know who on earth would be at the shelter in the dead of night. Rubbing her eyes she moved the soft blanket to the side and checked on her sons making sure they were sound asleep in bed. To her surprise they were, softly sleeping and enjoying the comfort of familiar places. She winded around the stairs her mid waist t-shirt with the lettering MEOW on it and her pink night shorts she looked out the clear glass doors. Before her stood the man she least wanted to see. Himura,and he was drenched head to toe. He didn't have an umbrella and it appeared he had been out there for some time his flesh was visible through his shirt. Kaoru placed her hands on her hips. "Why should I let you in? Are you wanting to be put up for adoption?" She smirked with a devilish look in her eyes. Kenshin gritted his teeth and cursed her under his breath. He gave her signals of pleading and Kaoru being of a better nature than him opened the doors. He came in and a puddle formed instantly at his feet. "Thank you... Look I'm not here to pester you. I've been calling Sano and he's not answering. It's not like him so I thought he might be here. But obviously I was wrong..." He looked around. "How do you get it so quiet at this hour?" The air was a nice luke warm 76 degrees and there was no sound of barking or meowing coming from the areas. Kaoru let her hand slide past him and she pointed to her doors marked observation areas. "Follow me, you can look on the way, I have some spare clothes you can use..." Kenshin nodded and blew warm breath into his frozen hands his body shivering. As they walked deeper into the building he saw large rooms that had dogs and cats asleep on what seemed like cat trees and soft bedding. They were all quiet and well behaved even when he caught a few walking around it seemed like no animals were bothered by it. "Amazing..." His eyes wide with curiosity and bewilderment. "Here they are. You may not like them but they belonged to my husband... He hadn't worn them yet, never got a chance to." It was a black pajama shirt with navy blue and tan stripes on the pantsa. Kenshin looked around at the storage. "Wow this is pretty cluttered, gonna fix that with your new site eh?" Kaoru looked at him her eyes heavy with bags, she was in need of some sleep. "Yup. Look I'm really tired, here's a towel and you can change anywhere, just hurry up. I don't need you wondering around like you are..." He nodded. "Hey Kaoru..." She turned and faced him. "What?!" He looked down ashamed he was saying it. "Thank you..." She nodded and headed back towards the entrance and relocked the doors. Kenshin shortly arrived then and she let him up the stairs. "There's Misao's cot if you want to sleep on that, this is mine. Your not welcome here just remember that so if you do sleep there I will not be liable for what I might do while I'm asleep." Kenshin let a small grin come over his mouth at that. Clever little devil she was. He proceeded to lay down and found the Cot rather unappealing. Due to the harsh mattress it had. He looked over at Kaoru's mattress, she had already fallen back to sleep and hers was more inviting, and her body didn't help the appeal either, her curvy round ass against her narrow waist and her ample breasts pert and unbound by a bra and barely covered by a shirt. He shrugged believing he had self control and eased into the cot.

Aoshi sped through the street avoiding cars and lights getting to his house faster than usual. Something pestered him about that new girl and how she was all over his assistant. He was angry and that was unusual. Sojieno had asked for a whole week off so he could go help her on this renovation she was so passionate about and Aoshi truly needed the squirt in the office to get more work done. Unfortunately instead of arguing over the time the clever girl offered to visit him at work by bringing him lunches or just spending time with him. This sat well with Sojieno but not Aoshi. "I can't have little girls roaming around my office in muddy boots and pigtails. We aren't school children we are business men." Misao promised to come dressed appropriately. Ring Ring. His phone was blazing. "This is Aoshi, how can I help you?" the voice on the other line giggled. "So depressed after meeting me eh? Aoshi it's just Misao and I wanted to ask you for a huge favor if possible..." Aoshi made another turn and then parked in his driveway syncing the bluetooth on his ear with his car. "What?"

"Well you know how I said I would dress up, I went through my closet and I don't have any business formal attire and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking me shopping Sojieno offered to pay but it's not that expensive right? Like 40$ should get me at least 2 outfits right?" Aoshi stopped walking. "Your that broke that you can't get clothes? What kind of golddigger stays broke?" Misao began to get angry. "I'm just asking I don't need all that other crap. So can you take me or not?" Aoshi smiled, he would definately get her to mess up at the mall. "Yes I'll take you. 7 am tomorrow. I will make sure that your business appropriate. Don't worry about your hair, or looking nice. I mean that's a feat for you anyways..." Misao growled over the phone and Aoshi let out a slight Chuckle. "And don't worry I'll make sure Sojieno gets the bill after it's all said and done." His grin was from ear to ear. As he threw his jacket onto his overly expensive couch he continued to the kitchen where he opened a bottle of Merlot. His phone rang again. "Aoshi... what's up..." There was no sound on the other end. "Ok Misao what do you need now..." Again it was Silent, then there was just the Dial tone. Aoshi squinted his eyes, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Something about that call made him uneasy... He just couldn't place his finger on it.

Kenshin rolled around on the cot and found his lips pressed against Kaoru's shoulder. His lifted his lids slightly and brought his arm around pulling her waist towards him. She smelled like sweet flowers and cream. Her hair smelled like Iris and blackberries, her skin magic to touch. Perfect like a tender peach. He eased in closer. Letting his mouth shift and brush against her neck right under her ear. She moaned her body twisting and writhing with urgency. Kenshin felt his own need building. What was he thinking... What was it about women...no her... that suddenly drove his senses wild. She arched her back, her luscious ass pressed against his crotch and the strong muscles in her thighs squeezed his hand and palm that sat limply in between her legs. Without a second thought Kaoru whimpered, her dead husbands name left her lips. Intoxicated by her sex he brushed it aside and kissed her neck again.

Kaoru felt dizzy her body alive and the warm loving embrace of her dead husband Sheshiro. She grinded her ass against him feeling his cock rise. Her cheeks tinted pink and her nipples hard. With a scary realization Kaoru came to and screamed. "Ah!" Kenshin jolted back and fell off the bed. "What do you think you were doing?" Kaoru wrapped her arms around her body as if trying to shield herself. Kenshin got up his head pounding. "Nothing I just am more comfortable holding something when I sleep. You have a body pillow? Damn your right hook hurts..." He wiggled his jaw. Kaoru looked down believing his lie and intertwined her fingers. "I thought you were my dead husband. He used to hold me like that at night." Her body trembled. Kenshin looked at her. Her world was truly shaken, her husband dead and to keep him alive she was trying to fulfill his dream, while taking care of their children; and many others... For the first time he felt bad about what he was doing. This woman even though she hated him let him in from the rain gave him clothes and a bed for the night. Yet his purpose was to destroy her... A knot built up in his throat and stomach...He felt sorrow. Kaoru sat on the mattress and took in a deep breath. "Forgive me it's been five years and I keep myself busy enough Men aren't around me all that often. Other than my boys... Your also the jerk trying to ruin my life so It's rather upsetting..." She paused waiting to see if he would make some snide response. Kenshin sat next to her his head still aching, he placed a hand on her shoulder and let her rest her head upon his shoulder. He cradled her till the early hours of the morning and then with a shallow smile he had left and headed home.

Misao sat at the counter twidling her pencil back and forth. Sojieno had not called her in days. She wondered if it was because Aoshi was swamping him with work at the office. She really didn't want to call she was afraid Aoshi might answer and that would be useless. With a sigh she laid her head on her folded arms and pouted. The ring of the door opening sent her sitting up quickly. A family with a young boy entered. Misao smiled, "May I help you?" The family smiled in return and approached the counter. "Yes were interested in adopting a pet, if that's available." Misao nodded. "Where not like most shelters, we need you to fill out some paperwork and if it's alright with you we have a video we show." The family nodded and sat down with the clipboard Misao had handed them, the young boy sitting quietly kicking his feet. Misao knelt down and looked at him... "So what are you hoping to get?" The boy looked at her and his eyes lit up. "I really want a puppy or a kitten. A little baby animal... their small like me." Misao smiled but inside her heart wept. There weren't many of those animals here because they got adopted so quickly and convincing a kid to take an older pet was harder than most might think. The parents of the child handed her back the forms. Their eyes shadowing concern. "You really aren't like most shelters, you ask alot of bizarre questions." Misao looked up at them and set her red pen down. "Well I'll be honest with you, when you kill 100 or more animals a day you get tired of death and irresponsible people. Please don't think of me as being rude, I'm not trying to, we are just trying to change the return rate and have a better tracking system to prevent abusive owners from owning more animals excetera." The parents eyes were wide in shock and horror at Misao's words. The young boy looked shocked as well and then he spoke."I thought this was a good place for animals." Misao leaned across the counter. "Unlike other shelters this is a good place and we will show you a video of what we do here and our goal for every family who adopts. It will make a huge difference I promise." The uneasy parents followed Misao to the room and watched the video which was only 30 minutes long, tears coming to their eyes and what appeared a new found passion on their face. Misao asked them again if they were still interested in adopting and the family nodded. She took them to the dog bay and handed the young boy a few toys where he played with the dogs, and puppies. The family left with two dogs, a boston terrier and a beagal, both medium size dogs but neither were puppies and Misao cried as she waved good bye to them, the total purchase had only been 300 because they bought supplies, but the family donated an extra 200 dollars to help the cause. Kaoru's concept was working, having families educated before the adoption and showing them the effects of careless people and showing the devastating turn around of a shelter it seemed to open more eyes by the minute.

The smell of Colombian bean coffee filled the air and the cold stillness of the early morning touched the soaked brow of his head. A warm towel around his neck gathering the few droplets that hung below each delicate strand. Kenshin took a small sip the hot brew scalding his taste-buds. Something about it brought him comfort and woke him drastically. All night he had been pacing because this morning was their first day in court. The beginning of a long process that would end Kaoru's career and more or less her sense of life. Kenshin gritted his teeth. His career was on the line with this one and as much as he hated to do it, he would shut her down.

He rose from his Italian leather couch and continued to get ready, anger in every motion and it was plastered across his face more bold than his stunning looks. The cherry oak doors of the court room opened with a creek and intimidating sound powerful all on its own. The room was bare and the only person visible was the Guard next to the Judges booth. Kaoru moved some stray bangs out of her face and walked forward. The guard was tall and had shaven all the hair from his head. It left a faded outline of fuzz atop him and his burley stature added to his intimidating hairline. His nose had obviously been broken many times and lay crooked on his face. His eyes a sharp brown against his pale skin and brown mustache. Kaoru had asked Misao if she would be able to attend and she had declined due to a meeting Sojiero had invited her to join him on. She had said it was very important for the both of them. This in all honesty un-nerved Kaoru. But nonetheless she thanked her friend and proceeded with the morning tasks. Her shelter at the moment was being handled by volunteers and her boys. She trusted them with the shelter but not the new reservation project. She cursed Kenshin under her breath for everything he had done to ruin her in the past few months and that he continued to pursue her as if she were a criminal. It was at that moment the Judge appeared and the Guard growled at her. She quickly brought her face up so that she may look directly at him. "Kaoru Kamiya, your Shelter is business code 08778."

"Yes sir."

"You have been brought her by the state for obstruction of Justice, Failure to comply with State law, and Allegations of Maltreatment or Abuse of the animals in your care." With her hands clenched tightly Kaoru nodded.

"Then the case will begin, do you have representation?"

"No, I can't afford it."

"If you cannot afford it the State will Provide one, that is the law."

"Then I refuse one." Kaoru's eyes were crystalline flames. Sparkling with the embers of her passion for justice and that she not be condemned due to the snakes of money.

At that moment Kenshin emerged from his solitary room gifted to him by the state. He had a black leather briefcase he set upon the table for the prosecutes and started bringing out stacks on stacks of papers. Kaoru waited feeling beads of sweat beginning to form. "Then you may be entrusted in and prepare your defense." The guard made her swear to the Oath and she sat at her table no papers or evidence to defend herself. "As you know the prosecution will begin first Miss Kamiya. Kenshin who would you like to call as your first witness." Kenshin stood up and looked down at one of the Piles. "I would like to bring for the Tomoni Head of Household. He was a client of Kamiya's." The witness was led into the courtroom and to the witness stand. "Can you tell me how you met miss Kamiya?" The gentleman nodded.  
"We went to her shelter because we were moving and couldn't take our animal with us... so we wanted him to get adopted since we hadn't had any luck... But we had no idea what we were in for." Kenshin stayed void of emotion as he looked back at her and asked another question their eyes locked. "What do you mean? What happened when you elicited her services?" Kaoru frowned remembering the family and instance.  
"That woman looked at me and my family and asked why we weren't moving somewhere we could take the dog. Like she didn't want our business. We explained we couldn't afford the deposit, but she persisted in saying that we should see if family would keep the animal until we had the funds. In truth we just wanted the dog to have a good home since we couldn't take him. She then yelled at us that it was people Like us that caused her to kill animals in her shelter. We were scared." Kenshin lifted his hand to stop the man who was choked up. "Did she take the dog in the end?" The man nodded. "But there was something she did that no shelter you called locally did...What was it?" The man stared down at the floor of his stand... "She called my wife and child asking us to come up to the shelter. My wife asked her why and she said it had to do with our pet, we didn't know why she was calling unless she were to tell us he had gotten adopted which even most shelters didn't do that. So my family drove up there and she led them to a garage where she turned on the switch and showed my child and wife piles of dead bodies and pointed out our dog. Telling my wife and child that just because we didn't want to pay a pet fee our dog had died. That because he missed our family he was mean to strangers and she was forced by the state to kill him. She mentally damaged my family and scared my children from every wanting a pet at all." The judge took in a breath and nodded. "The prosecution rests your honor."

"Miss Kamiya would you like to question the witness." Kaoru eyes flaring nodded. "While this gentleman tells the truth the way he describes it isn't really the way it happened is it? If I recall you and your family had called us before hand to see if we would be able to find him a home and our reply to you was that a majority of older animals are put to sleep because they do not adjust to the lifestyle change and we would be more than happy to find you pet friendly homes and apts Isn't that right?" The man nodded. "But in the end instead of dishing out a little money which we offered to help with you decided to get rid of the animal anyway. And is it not true that your children were crying and asking you not to get rid of him the whole walk to the kennel?" The man was shocked she had remembered so much detail from that day that he had overlooked. "So you had the proper knowledge to make a decision over this animals life who lived with your family and loved them dearly, but you killed it for a home he could have been apart of. So I will just ask. If the life of your dog or animal was changed with a human life... would you show just as much compassion for that loving child as you did your pet?" The man sat there staring, tears teasing the sides of his eyes. "But that's different... an animal is not a person..." Kaoru looked at him "Some people would disagree. Some people value all life the same. Your dog needed food and water and shelter no different than a human. He could love and feel just like a human. But you value his life less than your own family. You view him as replaceable do you not?" Kenshin jumped up. "Objection she is badgering the witness Your Honor!"  
"Sustained, Kamiya make your point."  
"What I'm getting at is that unlike most shelters our customers do not sign a waiver of rights to the animal. If that animal dies it states in the release that should the animal die the family will be added to a list and notified. It also states in that release document that they would be displayed along with their animal's story to help educate the public on the importance of adoption. Before we take the animal we scan copies of their ID's and they sign the release. They are told to read it and we tell them an overview like such. Problem it most people think we are going to show them things like PETA and the ASPCA organizations. Or they don't actually read it. It would appear this is the case with Mr. Tomoni...I rest your honor." The judge nodded. "Now we will bring in the jury and allow another Witness from here the Case will be subject to how many witness' and proof displayed against each side. We can break for a lunch or recess for the next day depending on the time for now here is the jury of peers."

Out came twelve bodies of men and woman of all ages and diversities. They each took a seat saying nothing. Kaoru noticed in the crowd a familiar face. Aoshi! But how could he be a jury? He knew Kaoru... Did he really lie just to give her an advantage. Kaoru could hear her heart pounding in her chest, she wondered if this was because of Misao. The Judge spoke to Kenshin again requesting another witness. He called forth the owner of a another shelter in town. The debating went back and forth about federal policies and regulations for all shelters licensed in the state. Kaoru took a deep breath and approached the bench of the Jurors.

"I will begin by saying policies are enacted for a reason. However these policies have not brought the service where it was intended to be. I have been a vet for shelters for 15 years and these past 5 years I have owned my own shelter. I have seen first hand the cruelty people are capable of... from neglect, to physical abuse, to absolute ignorance. I am tired of standing idly by and allowing people to continue the vicious cycle. My alternatives will be brutal to most people interested in adopting an animal but when you have months upon months of tossing dead animal bodies into canisters, and their life is valued as highly as a human child you would not take these policies and protocols seriously. You would make a decision based on your heart and knowledge. We have to start somewhere and my programs are a good start and a good effort. So now I ask you as a shelter leader. Your policies state that the animals have 72 hours to conform or they will be put to sleep correct?"

The leader agreed. "So then explain how you feel they conform."

"Well the animals must not lash out at staff, if they do not contract kennel cough or any other illness'." Kaoru nodded.

"So freshly stripped from their home and surrounded with foreign smells and strangers they will get comfy? That's your policy and logic?" The shelter leader paused.

"I do suppose that sounds worse than we approach it."

"How many animals are sheltered at your facility?"

"4238. That includes both cats and dogs."

"How many volunteers total on any given day and how many staff?"

"Well that depends..." Kaoru cut him off.

"How many can you guarantee all the time work at your shelter?"

"5" The judge turned and looked surprised.

"Why is that? You have taken in so many animals you would think your staff well equipped."

"Most of our workers are volunteers and foster homes. They don't stay at the shelter most of the time because they are not paid."

"So how many animals are euthanized? And how many animals do your volunteers get to interact with on a regular basis?"

"About half the number I mentioned. 2000 animals and the staff and volunteers usually see 30 animals a day."

"So if I did my math correct, each worker if there were no volunteers, handles 400 animals and only 30 are seen per day and that's based on the 2000 in your shelter. How is this logical for any business or organization?" The shelter owner frowned. "Better than your po dunk place." Kaoru laughed and stated that she would like a recess to gather information that the prosection may have available for her as well as documents of her own that the defense needed. The judge agreed and each party bowed. Kenshin didn't look at her as they left the court room. Kaoru seemed slightly impressed by her own performance. "Didn't expect that did you Himura." When his eyes met hers every part of her being tingled and came alive. His look was powerful and masculine commanding her absolute submission. His face held a calm observing feature that sent her heart racing. She didn't understand this feeling. She hated him; why did he arouse her? Grrr! This Man is Impossible!

Kenshin structured his breathing. Ever since that night when he had laid with her he had been fantasizing and driven mad just by the thought of her. The way she had moved so willingly and animalistic. Her untapped desires and passionate nature tickled the hungering man inside him wanting to plunge forth and claim her body. Her intelligence only added to her allure so her stunning performance in the court room frustrated him and the fact she actually boasted added to his building frustration. He sent her a glare fused with his desires and found her blushing and looking back at him like a bitch in heat. That look between them left such a heavy air they instantly turned from one another.

Sano met Kenshin in the hallway and they smiled at one another. "Well how did it go in there?"  
"Pretty good, she actually argued a good case. I have to set up a date to meet her over our info that we can share as far as witness' and other stuff." Sano's eyes went wide. "What?!" Kaoru then rose up behind Kenshin and tapped his shoulder. "Hey I was wondering when we should meet." He whole demeanor had changed the urges she was fighting and the emotions flooded her senses she wanted to seem calm around him. Kenshin grinned seeing her struggle to seem strong. "How about Sunday?" Kaoru shook her head. "Weekends are big shelter days in the community and I have to work on the reservation." Kenshin rubbed his chin and winked at Sano. "Well I guess you'll just have to come to our office after its all done then. Because you rescheduled our next court date."


End file.
